Five Nights at Freddy's
Five Nights at Freddy's is a point-and-click survival horror game by Scott Cawthon. It is the first installment in the Five Nights at Freddy's series. The game centers around a fictional pizza restaurant called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, where the player must act as a night security guard by defending themselves from the malfunctioning, homicidal and haunted animatronic characters by tracking their movement through the facility using security cameras. It was released for the Nintendo Switch in November 2019. Gameplay Five Nights at Freddy's is a survival horror video game with point-and-click elements. Players act as a security guard at the restaurant Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, where they must survive their shift that lasts from midnight to 6:00 a.m. without being jumpscared by the five animatronic animals that inhabit the facility, who are Freddy the Bear, Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken, Foxy the Fox and Golden Freddy. The player sits alone in an office and is given access to a network of security cameras throughout the facility to track the movement of the animatronics. Each animatronic character roams the restaurant and has distinct movement patterns, and most of the characters' movements take place off-screen. The camera feeds are barely lit and distorted; and the kitchen only contains an audio feed. The cameras do not cover certain areas of the building, most notably the two hallways directly to the left and right of the player. The player cannot leave the office, but can close doors for self-defense and briefly turn on the lights in the hallways to check for animatronics. Use of these actions consume the player's limited electrical power; if all the power is exhausted, the cameras become inoperable, the doors open and the lights go out. Once these things happen, Freddy will appear in the left doorway with flashing lights in his eyes while a music box rendition of Toreador March plays. After a random amount of time, the office will go pitch black and Freddy will jumpscare the player, resulting in a game over, unless the player makes it to 6 a.m. before this occurs. If the player is jumpscared by any of the animatronics, they must restart from the beginning of the night. The game has five levels comprising five nights in the game, each increasing in difficulty. Completion of the main game awards the player a star in the main menu and unlocks an even more difficult 6th "night", and completion of this level awards another star and opens up a "Custom Night" during which the player can adjust the AI difficulty of each individual character except for Golden Freddy. Completion of the game's most difficult challenge in which all robots are set to the highest level of 20 awards the player a third Star. Plot The main character, Mike Schmidt, has started a job working as a night guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a restaurant owned by Fazbear Entertainment. Mike's predecessor leaves a voicemail message each night and explains different aspects of the history of the restaurant. He explains that the restaurant's five animatronic characters – Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken, Foxy the Pirate Fox, and Golden Freddy – come to life at night because their servomotors will lock up if they are left off for too long. The employee warns Mike that if one of the animatronics encounters a human after hours, it will automatically assume that the human is an endoskeleton without its costume and that the animatronic will forcefully stuff the person into a spare mechanical Freddy Fazbear costume, killing the person in the process. Throughout the game, newspaper clippings and stories from the phone caller imply that the restaurant's image and standing with the general public suffered dramatically over time. The man on the phone mentions an incident called "the Bite of '87", which involved an animatronic going haywire and biting off a victim's frontal lobe. Newspaper clippings in the restaurant's east hallway reveal that a reported mass murder occurred on site, which supposedly occurred when a mysterious man lured five children into a back room before killing them. Later, the restaurant received complaints that the animatronics began to smell foul and became stained with blood and mucus around the eyes and mouth, with one customer comparing them to "reanimated carcasses", implying that the children's dead bodies were stuffed inside the animatronics and the children's ghosts are possessing them. At the start of the fourth night, the phone guy is presumed to have been killed by one of the animatronics. On the fifth night, Mike receives a phone call with a garbling sound on the other end. Once Mike survives the first five nights, he will receive a paycheck. Completing the sixth night will result in Mike earning another paycheck. After the seventh night, Mike is fired for tampering with the animatronics, unprofessionalism and bad odor. Reception Category:Five Nights at Freddy's games Category:Survival Horror games Category:2019 video games Category:Nintendo Switch games